


You Are My Star

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wishing Star Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 背景來源右向古早的一个AU设定“許願星”：Jared是Jensen幼年時許願的一顆流星，現在他來到了Jensen身邊，為他實現一個願望，而Jensen一直在思考要許什麽愿。送给右向的生贺文旧文搬运
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 2





	You Are My Star

“Jared，其實我不太記得當年我許願誒。”

坐在桌子對面的Jared歪歪頭：“沒關係啊，我記得不就行了嗎，我可是聽到你的願望之後就一路趕來的呢！”

“……那你還記得我當時許了什麽愿嗎？”

“……光顧著趕路了……”

“……”

Jensen開始懷疑就算自己許了愿，這只大狗狗一般的男孩會在半路忘記自己要去完成的願望時什麽。

咦，那他完成願望之後會不會忘記他給我完成過願望呢？

“……Jen，我不至於連這種事都會忘記的啦！”

“誒，是我想得太大聲了嗎？！”

“你自己說出來了啦……不要胡思亂想啦！好好吃飯！難道是我做得晚飯不好吃嗎……”

Jensen看著Jared可憐兮兮的狗狗眼，有一種自己剛剛做了什麽對不起全世界的事情的感覺。“好吃好吃！特別好吃！”説着Jensen吃了一大口焗飯來證明自己的話。不過說真的，Jared做的飯很好吃，自從他來到Jensen身邊，Jensen幾乎都是在家吃的晚飯。

流星竟然會做飯，真是太神奇了。Jensen想著，又吃了一大口。

剛剛自己之所以會希望Jared忘記給我完成過願望，只是因為……那樣他不就可以繼續陪在我身旁了嗎？

Jensen突然覺得自己好自私。

————————————————————

“Jen，你今天看上去很累。”

Jensen怏怏地哼了一聲，頭也不抬地吃屬於他的許愿星做的愛心料理。

“Jen～”

“Jen～發生了什麽，說出來嘛，說出來會輕鬆很多啦～”

“……Jen...我很煩嗎？我只是想讓你開心...”

最后一句已經帶上了可憐巴巴的鼻音，Jensen此刻腦袋里亂糟糟的，全都是剛剛開會的各種數據和計劃，還有老板嚴厲的要求，此刻他最需要的莫過於安靜一會。但他的許愿星的聲音不停地從冰冷的數據和表格里鑽出來，帶著溫煖的溫度。所以Jensen最后還是嘆了口氣，自己不理睬Jared對他太不公平了，又不是Jared要求他加班加班再加班的。於是他按住太陽穴回答了Jared的話：“今天老板提前了死線……因為公司總體業績在下滑什麽的……”

“什麽！不是已經提前過一次了嗎？本來時間就很緊張了！”Jared的手溫柔地覆上Jensen揉著太陽穴的手，讓Jensen不由得微微顫抖了一下。Jared頓了一下，小心翼翼地說了下去：“其實，你的能力完全可以去更好的公司，我能讓你進入對你來說最理想而有有前途的公司，擁有最順利的經歷，最少的壓力……”

Jensen略微扭頭，看到那雙盈着擔憂和真誠的榛緑色眸子。猶豫了一下，還是忍不住問：“只要我許願，對嗎？”

“對，只要你許願，我就能為你做到！”Jared微笑著説，“想想看，去一個你能大展拳腳的地方，有一個光明的前途，而且在那裡你肯定能遇到配得上的你的女孩子的！良性循環下去，你一定會越來越幸福。”Jared的手在Jensen的手上輕輕地摩梭着。

“可是，我只有一個願望可以許啊……”Jensen有點希望一切都停在這一刻，讓Jared的手就那麼覆在自己的手上，就這樣溫暖他的世界。

Jared用另一只手刮了一下Jensen的鼻子：“喂，Jen，你也太貪心了吧，一個隨便你許什麽願望都行的機會，還嫌不夠啊？”

Jensen下意識地畏縮了一下，Jared連忙説：“沒有嫌棄你的意思啊，Jen，如果我能做到的話，你哪怕一天許一個，我都會為你實現，但是，我的能力只能為你實現一個願望啊……”

不，我親愛的Jared，Jensen苦澀地想，我就是太貪心了，貪心到想要一顆美麗燦爛的星星來溫暖我，照亮我昏暗的生命。

————————————————————

“Jen，你今天遇到什麽好事了嗎？這麽開心，今天沒跟你一起去公司，發生了什麽都告訴我嘛～”

Jensen眨眨眼，神神秘秘地説：“我給S公司投了我的簡歷，今天他們的人力資源部部長親自給我發郵件要挖我過去。”

Jared眼睛一亮，放下手中的盤子立刻給了Jensen一個大大的擁抱，差點把比他矮半個頭的Jensen抱起來。“我就知道你可以的，Jen！你這麼踏實優秀，肯定可以去好得多的公司的！”Jensen在Jared的髮間聞到了乾淨的陽光的味道，當Jared放開他的時候，他差點沒舍得放手。

“我去給你做特供布丁來慶祝！”説着，Jared小跑進了廚房，Jensen則在餐桌邊坐下，美美地享用自己的許愿星為自己做的料理。

在廚房里，Jared把雞蛋打到碗裡，臉上全然看不見剛剛跑進廚房時的歡快。易碎的雞蛋殼在碗沿裂開，發出的聲音讓似乎在神遊的Jared全身震了一下。蛋清和蛋黃滑入碗底，Jared卻拿著空空的兩半蛋殼發了很久的呆。

雞蛋打出來，蛋殼就沒什麽用了呢。

Jared有點害怕。

雖然他知道蛋殼与蛋黃的關係完全不能用來比喻自己，可是當一個人在想什麽心事的時候，看到什麽都能聯想到這件心事上去。

Jensen是足夠優秀的，他還是個很可愛的人，很多事情只是需要他多費點心，膽子再大一點，就完全可以得到的，比如S公司的職位。比如Jared其實知道現在這個公司里總經理的那個漂亮的秘書小姐是暗戀Jensen的。

那，還要他這顆許願星幹什麼呢？

Jensen會不會也感覺到了這一點，所以才總是不許願呢……

————————————————————

“Jared，如果我許了願，你幫我完成了，那之後你會去哪里呢？”

這個問題，自從Jared説在願望實現之前他會一直陪著Jensen之後，Jensen一直想問，卻又一直不敢問出口，但他最后還是在去S公司工作順順利利的第一天結束回家之後忍不住問了出來。

Jared困惑地歪歪腦袋：“其實……我也不知道，我猜我會消失？畢竟我是流星啊，沒有被許願的流星都是直接消失在宇宙深處的，那我完成了你的願望之後也應該和他們一樣吧。”

Jensen就知道自己會後悔問出這個問題：“沒，沒有其它結果嗎？”

“我不知道，Jen，我不知道，對於我來說，最重要的是你啊，你幸福開心對我來說才是最重要的。”Jared笑著説，看起來是真的一點也不在乎自己完成願望之後會怎麽樣。

“因為那是你的職責……嗎？”

Jensen很想打自己，為什麼又問了一個會令自己後悔的問題！比剛剛那個還讓人後悔！

Jared看起來更加困惑了，也許他在奇怪為什麼今天Jensen要問這麼多奇怪的問題，但他還是如實回答了：“是的，那是我的職責。”

Jensen抿了抿嘴唇，果然還是自己自作多情了啊，天上的星星，不是自己配得上擁有的。

“當年你許願的時候，我一眼就喜歡上了你，所以我回應了你，那麽你當然是我的職責了啊。雖然我記性不好，忘記了那時你的願望，但是我清楚地記得那天你虔誠地許願時的模樣，比我見過的最漂亮的星雲還要美麗呢！啊，當然了，現在也是。”

“……什麽？當然是流星選擇許愿者啊，不然世界上那麼多對著流星雨許願的人，難道那麼多願望都會被實現嗎？”

“……對呀，我當然喜歡你，Jen~”

好吧，雖然有些事情還是沒怎麽說清楚，但是Jensen望著那片溫煖的森林，很多天來困擾在心頭的雲翳消去了大半。

大不了我一輩子都不許願！

反正，有Jared的日子，就已經是最幸福的了。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 因為是短篇，所以是片段的形式，大概是我有時想起許願星這個AU的時候所想到的一些也許會發生在兩個人之間的糾結和矛盾，啊，現在寫出來覺得更加愛這個AU了！


End file.
